Blue Flames of Destiny
by Vinny of Despair
Summary: One day Kise receives a letter from his future self. A letter which says that ten years later, Kasamatsu Yukio was no longer alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: KiseKasa

**Information**: crossover with a manga called _Orange, _written in 3rd person's perspective. Kise's sisters' names are Haruka and Sayuri.

* * *

"Ryouta, if you don't hurry up you'll be late! It's not my fault you slept in, you can fix your appearance at school!" Kise ran the brush through his hair for the last time, making sure that he looks like the perfect prince charming all the girls would expect him to be, and pulled a bag on his shoulder. He looked into the mirror one more time, deciding that the Kaijou uniform wasn't really that horrible, and headed towards the kitchen.

He wasn't really surprised to see one of his sister's half dead on the table, complaining her head hurt and that she'd never drink over an idiot like Hiroto-kun anymore, her ex as of yesterday. His oldest sister was shuffling around the corner in an apron, staring proudly at five bento she's made, each packed prettily. She smiled warmly and handed him one, patting his shoulder.

"Don't cause any trouble at school, and don't start breaking girls' hearts too soon, you hear me? You look lovely" he returned the smile, thinking how lonely it would get soon. She would be marrying her fiancé of two years in three weeks, also resulting in her moving out. This meant that his other sister, Haruka, or he himself would have to prepare food. He glanced at the clock.

He was about to leave, when Sayuri pulled his sleeve to stop him.

"I almost forgot, there was a letter for you. You can read it on the way to school, but better leave now or you won't make it on time" practically pushing him out, he was forced out of the house, a neat envelope in his hand.

He glanced at it briefly. It was different from all the letters sent by fangirls and the company. No hearts on the sides, it wasn't perfumed either, no official stamps. He was curious. He rarely received letters that weren't somehow related to his job or his popularity. He turned the envelope around and blinked.

"Eh? It's from me?" he heard loud footsteps nearing the door and quickly shoved the envelope inside his bag. His oldest sister was a kind and lovely woman, but she was horrifying when it came to his school matters.

xxx

His first day of high school was normal so far, nothing extraordinary. As soon as he arrived, girls started whispering among themselves and giggling when he walked past them. He was asked to sign a few autographs and take photos during the breaks. By fourth period he was the most discussed topic among the students, and during the sixth period a letter he hid in the morning nearly fell to the floor, reminding him of its' presence.

He sneaked a glance at the teacher, who was busy solving an equitation that looked too horrifying to possibly be real. Sitting in the last row, partnerless, seemed to be quite an advantage in situations like these.

He took out a letter from the envelope and straightened it. The handwriting was familiar, and by glancing at his notes he realized why. It was _his_ handwriting. Perhaps just a bit neater, but it was definitely the same. An unfamiliar wave of uneasiness hit him. Was someone pulling a prank on him? But who would go as far as to even mimicking his handwriting to pull a stupid prank like that? He glanced at the teacher and then started to read the words, so carefully written in a blank ink.

_Kise Ryouta-kun_

_To the me who is in first year of high school, have you been well? Is the modelling going smoothly? I am writing this to you from ten years in the future. Incredible, right? If it's me from back then, you definitely must think it's amazing before even questioning my sanity. It was a good time, 10 years ago._

He reread the short fragment again, not sure how he felt about the fact that the person who wrote it knew he'd actually be a bit giddy about the whole future thing. In his defence, the handwriting was exactly like his.

"Ten years in the future" he murmured, trailing the words with his finger. No matter how amazing it would be, it was ridiculous after all. It was impossible to get things from the future, otherwise Midorima would know beforehand on which days he should stay at home.

_Are you doubting me? I don't blame you. It must be weird to receive something from your future self, after all. To prove that I'm not lying, I'll tell you a few things. Today is your first day in Kaijou High. You were supposed to get up earlier to work on your appearance, but you overslept and got up 20 minutes later. You were nearly late to school._

Kise's heart sped up. It was true. The letter was telling the truth.

"Is it real then?" he whispered to himself and continued reading, his hands tightening on the paper with anticipation.

_Haruka-nee broke up with Hiroto yesterday. She drank herself to sleep in the kitchen, and woke up complaining about a headache. You were happy, because you always thought he was a jerk. Sayuri-nee was happy about their fall out too, but she won't tell you until this evening. She'll threaten you with a spoon if you laugh for longer than 10 seconds, but she'll be laughing too._

He blinked. She was happy that they broke up? But she always told him that he had to be nice to that guy because he was a lovely young man!

But more importantly, the letter was correct in everything so far. Somehow, in one way or another, his future self sent it ten back into the past. Did that mean that teleportation would be a thing in ten years? Did that mean that he could go back to the past and write all the tests on 100 points?

He chuckled to himself and read another line.

_Three girls asked you to take a picture with them. You only remembered that one of them was called Ami, and that's only because she reminded you of Momoicchi. They're nothing alike though, so don't waste your time._

A bell rang and everyone around him started packing. Kise looked up at the blackboard and swallowed. There were various complicated formulas and numbers and he understood absolutely nothing of it. Maybe he should ask his future self to write him the answers to the first test.

He shoved the books into his bag and stood up, clenching the letter in his hand. He had to put off reading it though, because some very busty girl and her two friends started batting eyelashes at him and saying that he's so much more handsome in person. He flashed them his bestselling smile, and one of the girls in the slowly forming crowd screamed in happiness. When he told them he needed to get to the gym because he wanted to join the team, they said they'd absolutely take him there.

They finally gave him some peace and quiet when he went into the locker room to change. There were a lot of other freshmen there, some of whom he recognized from his homeroom. They nodded at him and went back to their conversations.

After changing into his sports clothes, Kise took advantage of others still changing and took the letter out. His eyebrows rose at the words. They weren't like the previous things, confirming that the letter really wasn't from this year. No, they sounded much more serious and it seemed like they were truly the purpose why his future self even sent it in the first place.

_If you're wondering why I'm writing this to you, and right now, there's something I absolutely must ask of you._

There was only one more line at the bottom of the page, one that was very questionable and left many things unanswered. It was also too ridiculous to just accept and carry out. Especially now that a handsome boy entered the changing room.

"Freshmen, are you ready? Because our captain is getting annoyed and he's really scary when he's angry, you know. And the longer we waste on you, the less time I have to flirt with the pretty girls" they all turned to look at each other, wondering if the person standing in front of them was really supposed to be the vice-captain of the infamous "Blue Elites". They all shuffled to the exit though, so Kise had no choice but to abandon the letter. With one last glance he put the envelope back into his bag and left, deciding that the request was too stupid to grant after all.

_Please, don't join the basketball team no matter what._

* * *

**A/N: I myself don't even know why I'm writing this. If someone read this, thank you very much. I'll try to write the second chapter soon, which will, hopefully, be longer ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: In this chapter there have been some dialogue used from canon, because I didn't want to change anything from the manga (especially since it's one of my favourite scenes).

* * *

As they entered the gym, a loud mix of squeaking shoes and balls bouncing against the hard surface of the floor reached their ears. Some people were yelling out orders, praises and shouts of joy at a well done dunk. Kise blinked, wondering why in the world there were people practicing today, considering it was the first day of school and surely they had more interesting things to do than play around like this. He himself wouldn't probably come, if it wasn't for the fact the first years had to introduce themselves on the first day, otherwise they wouldn't be admitted to the team. And there was no way Kise wouldn't be a starting member.

The closer they got to the centre of the gym, the louder the voices became. Or rather that one in particular, screaming something about rebounds. Kise winced at his weird pronouncing and tried to spot him in the crowd, but unfortunately there were a bunch of guys moving on the court.

"Kasamatsu, I bought them!" the guy that was leading them, which Kise heard from one of the guys was called Moriyama Yoshitaka, called out to a boy that didn't look especially horrifying, but not really too pleasant either, with these horrid eyebrows knitted so tightly together, creating one of the biggest frowns the blond had ever seen.

"Took you long enough" as he said that, he shouted something about dismissing the guys to a taller boy, who nodded and blew a whistle. Everyone dropped the balls at once, and wiped the sweat of their faces with hems of their shirts. It was impressing how disciplined and coordinated they were, and Kise wondered if he'd need to do that too. Well, but all of them were plain and weak, while he was from Teiko. The captain must have known it, so obviously he'd go easier on him. Like everyone else does.

"Moriyama, you'll be writing them down. If you can't keep up, Kobori will help you" the same taller boy nodded and the vice-captain showed him a thumbs up. It was kind of nice, how close all of them were. But in the end it didn't really matter, because they'd be parted as the year ends and probably not meet each other again. Friendships were a joke, most of them ended in failure.

The black-haired teen turned his head towards them, looking them up and down. His gaze lingered on Kise a bit longer, and the blond wondered if he had been recognized already. He smiled pleasantly, but the other just started looking at the next person and- did he click his tongue?

"I'm the captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. The guy on my right is the vice-captain, Moriyama Yoshitaka, and the one on my left is Kobori Kouji. If you're serious about becoming a member of this team, there are few things you have to know. Any form of slacking off won't be tolerated and will be punished. Missing practice is okay only after talking about it with me, Moriyama, Kobori or coach, and has to be due to a reasonable reason" he stopped talking, looking at any kind of reaction from them. Some first years exchanged hushed whispers.

Kise looked at the person with a voice much louder and stronger than he had expected him to have. The man was shorter than him, but it seemed like he held more annoyance and irritation in himself than Midorima and Aomine combined. Maybe the letter wanted him to not have to look at that permanent scowl and change schools - and captains - while he could. Kaijou seemed awfully serious and humourless, surely his ten years older self regretted joining a team full of Midorima-like guys.

The blond shuddered at a mere thought of playing in a team with four Midorimas, that would be absolutely horrifying and boring. Then again, there was no chance that any of the Kaijou starters would be even half as skilled as his ex-teammate from Teiko.

"Alright, since we got this straight, when you introduce yourself please state your name, junior high and position" Kise glanced at the ceiling, wondering what his sister would make as a celebration for Haruka's break up with her stupid ex. It was still really rather hard to believe that she actually disliked him, he always thought she wanted to push them into marriage as fast as possible. Then again, the letter might have been lying. But on the other hand, it didn't really lie about anything else, there was just this weird request. Maybe his ten years older self wanted him to focus on modelling more? He did ask if he was doing well, after all.

Kise snapped out of his thoughts, hearing the introductions getting closer and closer to him. All of the other freshmen were so silly and dull. Kise didn't remember hearing even one of their junior highs' names before, except for two which Teiko defeated by an overwhelming points difference.

"Alright, next!" he heard the captain's voice, and smiled pleasantly upon realizing it was finally his time to shine. Everyone seemed to have introduced themselves already. Well, no wonder that he was going last, the captain definitely wanted to save the best for last to make 2nd and 3rd years realize that there were some gems among the freshmen.

"I'm Kise Ryouta, I'm a freshmen!" he started with a bright grin, giving the black-haired teen a thumb up. The captain's face was void of any kind of emotion, but he was definitely impressed after hearing Kise's name, all of them were "My hobby is basketball, and my speciality is karaoke! Ah, wait a second, I got that backwards!"

The short break that he took for a breath wasn't filled with laughter like he had expected, but instead deadly silence. Maybe Kaijou really wasn't the best choice, after all, he wouldn't be able to survive with such stiffs who couldn't even appreciate his stunning sense of humour that charmed all the girls and modelling companies. But even if his name didn't ring a bell, then he had something that would definitely get some kind of reaction from them

"I'm from Teiko Junior High School! I'm okay with any position! I also work as a model, so I might not make it to practice very often, but I'm looking forward to playing with everyone!" as expected, a lot of people started whispering to each other as soon as 'Teiko' left his mouths. In the end everyone was the same, all they really cared about was that he was a member of the Generation of Miracles, a graduate from Teiko, a-

He felt his head flying backwards, and a sharp pain coursing through his face as something connected with his cheek. It took him a while to realize what it was, blinded by pain and shock, but he finally heard a booming voice of no other than Kasamatsu himself. He was yelling something about not speaking when he wasn't asked to speak, something about saying too much, but Kise wasn't really sure because who the hell cared, the guy just kicked him in the face. Him! In the face! He was a model, his manager would kill him if she found out. And more importantly, the guy was still standing in front of him, with the most irritated expression Kise had ever seen anyone wear, his glare so intense it made the blond wonder if this was what people meant by "If looks could kill".

But no matter what, it still didn't matter, because he had just been kicked. In the face. No one had ever kicked him, much less in the face!

"Hey!" he yelled, placing his hand against his red cheek, feeling that it would definitely swell up and look awful the next day "I'm the highly anticipated rookie that you guys scouted! What's with this treatment?!" Kise thought that it would made the other rethink his horrifying behaviour and apologize.

Which is why it was completely understandable why he flinched when the older boy's face got even angrier, something that Kise assumed was impossible. If demons existed, Kasamatsu was surely related to them in some way because that look was not human, these eyes looked like these of a murderer.

"I don't care!" Kise blinked at the words, feeling his mouth fall open. _He didn't care? _The guy didn't care that he was a skilled player that deserved respect? "You're a freshmen either way! Teiko or not, doesn't matter you twit! When a senpai gives an order, a freshman has no right to talk back!"

Kise felt something stir in him in irritation, all shock and fear for the man leaving his body instantly. One thing that annoyed him even more than people his age that thought they were good at things they clearly sucked at, would be people older than him using the whole 'seniority' card as a mean of making themselves look better, more important, when in reality all they did was being born earlier. It was hilarious, how they demanded respect for being born a few months earlier. In the end being a 1st year or 2nd or 3rd year didn't matter at all, because he was still better than all of them.

As the words left his mouth, silence fell upon the gym once more. But the man standing in front of him, glaring up at his face didn't look thrown off by Kise's arrogant declaration of being better than him. He looked calm, annoyed, but calm, and so sure of himself.

"You're asking what's so great about being a senior" he started, his voice calm and clear, cutting air like sharp knives. He hadn't said anything yet, but Kise could feel a weird sense of tension in the air, as if he was about to say something shocking enough to get remembered on history's cards. "I'll tell you what's so great about it, brat" blond's head jerked upwards at the insult. Or maybe at the words, maybe at the fact that Kaijou's captain actually wanted to explain such a silly thing to him. And lastly, perhaps it was because the other ,though shorter, looked so much more mature and intimating than Kise, even though he was only two years older. Either way, it was the first. Being talked to like that, it was a first.

"Before you even factor in being good or bad, this is Kaijou High's basketball club" Kasamatsu said the school's name as if it was something sacred, with deep adoration and admiration. It was weird, that someone could even have such strong feelings about some stupid school "It's not because we were born earlier. The second and third years have been working hard on this team longer than you have. I'm not telling you to have respect for us being born earlier. I'm telling you to have respect for that experience that we've been working hard to gain"

For the first time in a while, Kise felt speechless. No one had ever talked back to him. No one had ever made him lose an argument, except for his older sisters but they didn't really count. The man standing in front of him, though insulted, still managed to stay calm and say something rational and unexpected about the topic Ryouta hated most.

"Doesn't matter if you're from the "Generation of Miracles" or anything else" the boy continued, and Kise only listened, feeling absolutely numb "You're now a freshman at Kaijou, Kise Ryouta. And I'm a senior here, the captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. Got any complaints?"

Kise sucked in a breath he didn't know he was holding. The guy standing in front of him was irrational, annoying, the kind of person that Kise hated the most. The serious type that was hard to talk with. And yet, despite the irritation that he felt upon just glancing on the other's face, he could feel a bit of respect washing over him. And embarrassment, upon saying such conceited words, something he never believed could have happened to him. It was always Aomine's part, after all.

The blond slowly shook his head, getting a firm nod from the other.

"Good. Now get back in line" with that, he turned away and stopped next to Moriyama, who instantly leaned against his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. It earned him a smack on the head and Kise realized in horror he had been observing the boy's every move. He quickly averted his eyes, instead focusing on two other freshmen whispering to each other furiously. Ah, some of them would definitely start talking badly about him now. They had been given the perfect opportunity to hate him, to blame the jealousy on something.

"We'll be testing out your abilities now. After we gather some data, you'll be dismissed. Practice starts tomorrow after school" just before they took off to run laps, Kise took one last look at the captain. No matter how much he focused, the guy didn't seem like anyone extraordinary, just a plain guy. He wondered why he became the captain in the first place.

Xxx

As soon as Ryouta got home, he went to his room and threw himself on the bed, enjoying the warmth and fluffiness, trying to get the nightmares of today out of his head.

It was only their first day, even Kasamatsu himself said that they wouldn't be doing much. If that was 'nothing much' in his opinion, Kise didn't ever want to find out what 'something' or 'a lot' was like for him. The guy was absolutely crazy, he made them run laps, do push ups and squats, practice shooting, absolutely everything. Worse, he practiced with them and he looked completely fine and not all out of breath, even stayed for extra practice. At least now Kise knew why they made him the captain. He was an overly serious type with monstrous training menu, even worse than the one they had back at Teiko.

Kise rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, feeling sleepiness wash over him. He outshone all of the freshmen today, naturally, and even got a praise from that one third year guy… Kobori, if he remembered correctly. He wouldn't even be that tired, if it weren't for the sole fact he didn't do any sort of physical activity for the past two weeks.

He sat up and reached towards his bag, pulling out a pretty black journal that Momoi had gotten him for Christmas. It was nice and let him organize some things. He also started writing small entries from time to time, describing the most interesting things that happened during the day.

With the corner of his eye he noticed a small envelope stick out from between the books.

"Aah, I completely forgot about it because of that hellish practice!" he mumbled to himself, taking the envelope by its' edge and pulling it up to his eye level. He pulled out the few papers, the few words immidietly catching his attention once more.

_Please, don't join the basketball team no matter what._

It seemed like the sentence was glowing at him, mocking him for not listening. It was like it was saying "Are you tired? Serves you right". Kise didn't really like being mocked, especially by someone that might have possibly been him. Did his future self try to warn him that the Kaijou team was nuts? That the captain was a cruel monster that made them run twenty laps for a warm up?

But it seemed too silly for that. The sentence, the request, seemed so much more serious. With a deep breath, he turned the page around, finding more words written in the familiar handwriting.

_Knowing me, you probably didn't listen to me and joined the team anyway. I was stubborn, at 16._

Kise blinked at the words. They were… surprisingly normal, as if something had been missing between them and the sentence on the back of the page. They just seemed so silly in comparison. So was that request just a mockery then?

_Many things happened when I was 16, some of them I regret, some are my best and fondest memories. For example Moriyama-senpai used to bug me for girls' phone numbers all the time. I didn't really mind, it was really fun to watch him! And Hayakawa-senpai always accused me of not letting him get the rebounds. It was fun, being a freshman. _

Once again, he wasn't really sure how to react. According to his future self, he had grown quite close with Kaijou's members. So the vice-captain would ask him for girls' phone numbers? And why would that be fun? Just the thought that someone would try to be friends with him only to benefit from it and get his fangirls' phone numbers made him angry.

_But well, you didn't listen to me, right? About not joining the team? So you must've met Kasamatsu-senpai. He's an amazing person, isn't he?_

If the person who wrote this was really him from the future, Kise felt like he should be concerned about his life choices. If his future self considered Kasamatsu to be an amazing person, did that mean that he will grow up to become a masochist?

_If you're reading it right after practice, you must think I'm crazy. It was the first, wasn't it? That someone scolded you like that and kicked you in the face. But you were happy, weren't you? To hear "Kaijou's Kise", you felt happy that someone finally saw you as something else than "the model Kise Ryo" or "the member of Generation of Miracles, copycat Kise Ryouta". You were happy! I know I was, and since I was, you definitely were as well. But you forgot about that happiness after the 11__th__ lap._

Rather than joy or happiness upon discovering that the letter was correct once more, something else washed over him. Fear.

Everything that the letter said so far was true. All of it happened. _It was real_. It spoke about the future, it described it. It was his life, his future, written down in careful words on a normal piece of paper. It was horrifying, knowing that this little thing was so full of details.

Kise put the pile of letters away back into the envelope and slammed them shut in one if his drawers. It was real. It was scary.

"Ryouta, the food is ready!" he heard his sister's voice. With one last glance at the drawer, he turned on his heel and left the room. No matter what, he wouldn't read that thing again. Just a thought that something horrible might happen in the future and that he still, even with the letter's guidance, wold be unable to stop it was terrifying. Future was better off left unknown, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, a few things happened in my personal life and I was busy, yes. I'll try to update sooner this time, though I can't promise anything since my 2nd term started. I'd like to wish all of you a Happy New Year! It's a bit late, but hey, never too late to wish someone happiness, right? Thank you very much for reading. **


End file.
